ZW2A-L901 Soul Ripper Madnug
The ' ZW2A-L901 Soul Ripper Madnug' (aka Soul Ripper Madnug, Soul Ripper, Madnug and Anti-Gundam) is a custom mobile suit appearing in the anime Gundam Build Fighters: A New World, and is a variant of the X-0 Crossbone Gundam Ghost in regards to looks as well as retains the twistedness of both the DXZ2-Z200X Azazel Gundam and JDG-00X Devil Gundam. The Gunpla is built by Chimera and primarily controlled by Kazuya Suzugamori as it serves as his primary unit during Gundam Build Fighters: A New World. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed with "Perfect Victory" in mind, it boasts abilities of the pilot Kazuya Suzugamori in order to battle at high-speed battle while being able to embody the sins of the Zero Era using the dreaded Zero Reaper System, it's appearance is based off the X-0 Crossbones Gundam Ghost from Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam, it was modified to inherit characteristics of his previous Gunpla modal version of his DXZ2-Z200X Azazel Gundam. Armaments *'"Igelstellung" 175mm CP Multi-barrel CIWS' :Installed in the head of the Soul ripper are four CP "Igelstellung'" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns mounted on the forehead used for shooting down incoming missiles or enemy units. *'CP "Nightmare" Grenade Launcher' :This unit carries two Grenade launchers are mounted on the skirt armor which can lunges upwards to fire a high-powered grenade enhanced with dark matter CP Particles triples the firepower of the Grenade or the Soul Ripper for close range combat. During Chaos Shift Mode both granade launches gain a extra barrel meaning they fire double the firepower of grenades then normal. *'ZMA-M35 "Chaos Lupus" DM Beam Rifle' :The Soul Ripper uses a single ZMA-M35 "Chaos Lupus" high-energy DM beam rifle, which is similar to the modal of both Freedom Gundam and Justice Gundam which has a highly powerful DM infusion giving it much more power. This beam rifle is stronger than the one used by the ZGMF-600 GuAIZ or Zaku Warrior. *'ZMA-M01 "Chaos Lacerta" DM Beam Sabers' :The main close combat weapons of the Soul Ripper are two MA-M01 "Chaos Lacerta" DM beam sabers, which are usually mounted on the hips and forearms of the suit. As with the beam rifle. This blade has shown it can be combined both beam sabers into a double-bladed beam saber twice. *'Dark Matter Fusion Sword' :It has a single edge sword which carries a raw amount of DM CP Particles which burst around the blade similar to the sword used by the Ginn. It also has a similar flaming energy heat as hot to a minimized sun forged along the blade along the blades edge when held by the Soul Ripper. During Chaos Shift Mode this sword admits a dark red glow which forming a flaming energy blade around the sword three times the size compared to normal. *'MZI-M15A "DM Xiphas" Rail Cannons' :A pair of rail cannons that are mounted on the hips, they are infused with Dark Matter energy which triples the amount of firepower then it did before with the Freedom. They are capable of going through anti-beam defenses and are the suit's most powerful solid-based weaponry with black and dark red colored blast. *'"DM Chaos Breaker" Blade Cannon Axe' :An axe-shaped close combat weapon used by the Soul Ripper in Chaos Shift Mode, during which this axe is a heavy blade which can be wielded with one hand as well as durable enough to withstand incoming attacks similar to a shield. It is the most powerful beam based weapon and melee able to cut the unit in half with main blade cleaving the target in half, the enemy machines oil dripping off the blade like blood. The Axe blade has a energy weapon that charges up and fires a massive burst of red and black energy from the Bustaxe Gun that hits multiple targets. *'"Nemesis" DM Mega Particle Cannon' :This Soul Ripper can deploy a large twin hyper beam cannon from it's shoulder which fires a huge blast-wave of dark matter energy, unlike the normal version this version has a much higher output of energy that form into a beam cannons are the suit's most destructive weaponry and they also have the longest attack range. They are capable of destroying anything that is in their firing path, *'Dark Matter Beam Orb' :When this suit is in Chaos Shift Mode it carries a large group of 18 smaller orbs filled with DM energy as well it provides a rain of destruction from the Soul Ripper to target a wide-spread area of targets at once. Another setting turns into a singular small beam to tears through any conventional Armour material that fires a extremely focused beam that instead of a blast wave it turns into a single huge wave of energy slices through them like butter instead before leaving a large blast. Optional Weaponry *'Dark Matter Anchor Sword' :Made to replace the version used by the GNW-0264 Throne Vier this much more darker and twisted version of the Gn Anchor sword has two modes anchor mode - sword mode the sword mode is the folded back anchor with its Dark Matter beam energy blades as the edges. The DM anchor extends the DN blades an has a link attachment from the wrist of Soul Ripper to the Anchor handle allowing it to toss the weapon catching opponents off-guard during combat. *'Anti-Beam Shield' :This unit carries a Shield treated with Anti-Beam treatment which helps with coats multiple layers of high specific heat capacity material on top of the Armour that evaporates in high temperature. It provides a type of sacrificial protection against any type of beam weapon. However, due to its nature of ablating when defending against great heat before it breaks into the shield itself. System Features *'"Cobra Override" Advanced Mobile Virus Generator' :It's a program attached to the mobile suit's back and is capable of infecting other MS systems without subject to external interference. However, attacking the virus spreaders will cause the virus effect to cease and free any suit under its control. The virus is controlled by a sub-computer in the mobile suit which it can command up to five mobile suits, the effective range of the mobile suit is 210 yards between them much more then the Beelzebub Gundam however unlike before it can also control remote controlled devices. When this virus effects a unit scanned by the Nightmare Evolution Cycle it can bypass all defenses relating to it and override controls of the pilot. tAG_158117.jpg|Soul Ripper During Nightmare Evolution Cycle *'Zero Reaper System' :A prototype system which was made by an unknown group, the suit is able to release a several greenish-black tendrils. When they attack an enemy suit they spread into the systems on contact, unless if the suits retains a direct link through the tendrils the connection is broken. During the process the Soul Ripper drains the enemy's power plant and uses the energy to either recharge its own system or charge the weapons for a brief burst of power. If used for a longer duration the system starts to behave like a virus and starts to hack into the systems of the suit perhaps, potentially even the pilot's mind, making this type of system both dangerous and inhumane. *'Nightmare Wrath System' :A sub-system of the Zero Reaper system, it allows the Soul Ripper to drain other mobile suits of energy to temporarily boost its own power, as it's able to suck their energy and even shown it can be very dangerous for the pilot as it can target the pilot itself and suck living energy out of the pilot. *'Chaos Embody System' :An improved version of the Embody System used in Aila's control suit before later made into a special mask used by Kazuya. In addition, unlike the one used by Alia however his version is up-linked the primary computer in Chimera HQ. this verison of the system enhancing its performance to inhuman heights through and reflex moving quicker using the enhancing her ability to sense the flow of Plavsky particles and results in better prediction of opponent's move. *'Omega Force System' :This system can't be used with anything under 500 MW (megawatts), however the Eternity can triple its defensive power at the cost of sacrificing much of the stored energy within the machine forcing it to run the other systems off of the remaining and emergency power. The system defense is formidable against most beam weapons, however it is practically useless against physical weaponry such as swords or melee weapons. It does provide some protect facing bullets or rockets but only as much as Tran-Phase or Phase Shift Armors during battle. *'CP Defense Field' :After Scanning the GNW-0264 Throne Vier, the Soul Ripper was able to form a orb-shaped shield around it's body to protect itself using Raw Chaos Particles in order to shield itself from incoming damage similar to a GN Field. *'Chaos Stealth Field' :After Scanning the GNW-0264 Throne Vier, the Soul Ripper was stealth feature that exploits the nature of CP Particles in a large distribution scale. It is executed by generating concentrated amounts of CP particles and releasing them in a wide area of space to make the Soul Ripper and any units within range undetectable by Stealth scanners or Sensors. However this field has a range of 13 feet across if a unit breaks out of the field it can be detected if it leaves the field. *'Chaso Particle Verniers' :The enlargement of the CP Verniers allow more particles to be emitted, thus increasing the suit's overall maneuverability and thrusting power. On the other hand, this increased the strain the pilot had to endure, making controlling the suit more difficult. This system was copied from Rugo Rigjaw's GNW-0264 Throne Vier in order to match speed with fast moving units. *'Nightmare Evolution Cycle' :The Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Soul Ripper is his tremendous power to scan other units and be able to copy data from the enemy unit and factor into itself in it's own twisted evolution depending on degrees of how long it has exposure to the other unit. During the scan it's eyes finish glowing yellow and then it completes the scan and begins a change in it's body through th evolution in order to complete the transformation. *'Tyrant Flare System' :During Chaos Shift Mode, Using the dreaded "Infernal" Dark Matter Chaos Particle Drive is installed in the machine the Soul Ripper is able to utilize the Dark Matter enhanced, Chaos Particles in a different way they are able to deploy the chaos particle's energy in the form of energy blasts out of the frame of the machine. The exposed areas of the armor glow with the red energy from within the body, from these sections the suit fires a minor energy blast to intercept an incoming attack, the chaos flare system cannot be used in rapid succession. :By manipulating chaos particles beams it can also create a defensive field around itself to protect it from incoming attacks, however it melee-based solid weapons are able to break through the shield of energy. History Deployment Gundam Build Fighters: A New World Notes & Trivia Category:Chimera Category:Build Fighters Category:Gunpla Category:Madnug Series